


Cyvasse

by lucife56



Series: A wolf amongst lions fanart [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Fanart inspired by A Wolf Amongst Lions by Kallypso.





	Cyvasse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wolf Amongst Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494880) by [Kallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallypso/pseuds/Kallypso). 




End file.
